


Fanmix: Es, Bibe, Lude

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Gladiators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My other fanmix for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/240045">The Emperor's Fury</a>. (Valtyr got two because I was indecisive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Es, Bibe, Lude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Emperor's Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240045) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> _Es, bibe, lude_ is a piece of graffiti from Pompeii. It means "Eat, drink, play" and seemed terribly fitting, given Tony Stark. 
> 
> My musical taste has generously been described as "eclectic." I make no apologies. 
> 
> The descriptions are a bit short, but the songs are loosely organized to follow the story. This mix isn't exactly the most serious mix I've ever made, and some of the song selections reflect that. There are two Bowie songs because **Bowie Is God**. Plus, it amused me to include one of his early songs and one of his more recent.
> 
>  
> 
> **Now with updated and working download link!**

 

1\. **Kid Rock - Born Free**  
Steve's personality, underneath his ties to his friends and his home.

_You can knock me down and watch me bleed  
But you can’t keep no chains on me._

_I was born free!_  
I was born free  
I was born free, born free. 

_And I'm not good at long goodbyes_  
But look down deep into my eyes  
I was born free. 

_Calm, facing danger_  
Lost, like an unknown stranger  
Grateful for my time with no regrets 

2\. **Huey Lewis & The News - Doin' it All For My Baby**  
Bucky and Gail.

_Later in the evening, it's been a busy day_  
She lays her head upon my weary shoulder  
Listen to her laughing, snuggle up and say  
Now I'm with you baby, the loneliness is over  
I do my best to give her love that lasts forever  
It seems like everything I do I'm doing better 

3\. **Amy Winehouse - To Know Him is To Love Him**  
Tony's feelings toward Steve, even way back when he could only watch him from afar.

_To know know know him_  
Is to love love love him  
Just to see that smile  
Makes my life worthwhile  
To know know know him  
Is to love love love him  
And I do, and I do, and I do 

4\. **Taylor Dayne - I'll Always Love You**  
Jan and Wanda.

_I'll always love you_  
For the rest of my days  
You have won my heart and my soul  
With your sweet, Sexy ways  
You gave me hope  
When I needed someone near  
You bring me happiness  
Everyday of every year  
And I'll always love you  
For all that you are  
You have made my life complete 

5\. **Danny Elfman - The Little Things**  
Gregory. Specifically, how he blames Tony. For everything.

_Have you heard the news?_  
Bad things come in twos.  
But I never knew  
'Bout the little things. 

_Every single day_  
Things get in my way.  
Someone has to pay  
For the little things. 

6\. **Pink - Trouble**  
Natasha.

_If you see me coming_  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble) 

_No attorneys_  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now 

7\. **Aerosmith - Seasons of Wither**  
Tony's feelings toward Natasha; still bitter but more distant about everything that happened.

_Seeds of a thousand drawn to her sin  
Seasons of Wither old in the end_

_Ooh woe is me I feel so badly for you_  
Ooh woe is me I feel so sadly for you  
In time bound to lose your mind  
Live on borrowed time  
Take the wind right out of your sail 

8\. **Adam Lambert - Pick U Up**  
Tony's attempts to ~~seduce~~ get to know Steve.

_Breaking through the boundaries_  
Rollin' on, strollin' on  
They won't ever find me  
And after all, we'll have a ball  
I'mma pick you up, I'mma pick u up  
We're gonna see where we can go  
This is how I live, this is what I give  
And you're the one I want to know 

9\. **David Bowie - The Width of a Circle**  
Steve and his complications following his first night with Tony.

_He swallowed his pride and puckered his lips_  
And showed me the leather belt round his hips  
My knees were shaking my cheeks aflame  
He said "You'll never go down to the Gods again"  
(Turn around,go back!) 

10\. **Robert Palmer - Some People Can Do What They Like**  
Steve's inital attitude toward Tony.

_I'm restless when I see the likes of you_  
I'll take it any way you want me to  
If you're hungry I know you're gonna move your ground  
I get breathless when I see the likes of you around 

_Some people, some people can do what they like_

11\. **Vonda Shephard & Robert Downey, Jr. - Chances Are**  
But after all is said and done, Steve can't bring himself to stay away.

_I remember clearly how you looked_  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace, your style 

_And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me_

12\. **Poe (With Conjure One) - Extraordinary Way**  
And this is why.

_God, I'm lucky, so much luckier than I ever thought I'd be_  
'Cause what I have (what I have)  
Means so very little to this world  
A promise that I kept and a bridge that I saved before it burned  
The sacrifice that I made  
Brought me to my knees  
A choice that cost me everything and set somebody else free  
But what I have  
Is the value that you see in these things 

13\. **Hydrovibe - The Devil Comes Disguised as a Friend**  
Fury and Natasha.

_who will come to my defense?_  
I’m facing fire in every direction  
the devil comes disguised as friend  
a handshake and a hidden agenda 

_in times like these we discover the innocence is over_  
nothing’s unconditional anymore  
and trust is only casual… nothing personal 

14\. **David Bowie - Slow Burn**  
Steve's not happy that his world's turned upside down or that he'll be living in Rome... but he can accept it.

_Like a Slow Burn_  
Leading us on and on and on  
Like a Slow Burn  
Turning us round and round and round  
And here are we  
At the center of it all  
Slow Burn  
Slow Burn  
Slow Burn 

15\. **Bon Jovi - We Weren't Born to Follow**  
Steve and Tony together - the world doesn't know what's about to hit it.

_This one's about anyone who does it differently_  
This one's about the one who cusses and spits  
This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy  
This ain't about givin' up or givin' in  
Yeah, yeah, yeah 

_We weren't born to follow_  
Come on and get up off your knees  
When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
You gotta hold on to what you believe 

 

**Download zip + covers: www.mediafire.com/?dhbctsdwgfn7858. (136mb)**

Not hotlinked to avoid tracking and deletion. Copy and paste the URL into a new tab to download it.


End file.
